Romance After Humor
by YukiKuroneko Sama
Summary: Gimana ceritanya kalo Killua & Gon mulai memutuskan untuk masuk SMA tapi tiba-tiba masalah-masalah aneh datang melanda?


Hai Hai!~ Jumpa lagi dengan saya Yukineko Sama, Author paling kece di kompleks sebelah (?) Yang selalu menuh-menuhin fandom dengan karyanya yang abal-abal, Kali ini aku balik lagi untuk bantuin Kuroneko Sama bikin fic, Tapi tetep aja kemampuan penulisan dan ideku masih dibawah dia._. jadi sebelumnya aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya kalo penulisanku jelek dan ceritanya jelek XD

.

Warning! Fic ini bergenre humor & romance jadi rada-rada abal gimana gitu, Author ga menerima permintaan ganti rugi kalo readers ada yang kena serangan jantung gara-gara fic abal author._.

.

Disclaimer : HxH bukan punya author tapi Kirito punya author XD *Ditabok Asuna*

.

.

.

Di Hari Minggu yang cerah, Killua dan Gon pergi berkeliling kota untuk melihat-lihat SMA yang akan mereka tuju, Setelah nyaris mati karena berjalan-jalan selama sekitar 3 hari 2 malam Killua dan Gon pun akhirnya berhasil menemukan SMA yang akan mereka tuju

.

"Gon, Kayanya aku masuk SMK aja deh" Killua yang jalan keliling Mesir sampe Kutub Utara memilih SMA tiba-tiba dengan speechless ngomong kaya begitu sambil liat rapot SMPnya

"Hah? Kok gitu?" Gon yang masih liat-liat daftar sekolah langsung shock denger Killua mau masuk lubang singa, Eh maksudnya SMK *Ditabok Killua*

"Yah, liat aja sendiri rapotku kebakar" Killua Cuma bisa meratapi nasib rapotnya yang merah semua, Itu semua karena dia gak pernah belajar pas ulangan dan kerjanya tiap hari Cuma makan tapi anehnya, Dia gapernah gemuk sampe dikira cacingan sama Leorio

"Yaudah aku telpon pemadam kebakaran dulu" Gon langsung berlari ke telpon umum terdekat

"Heh! Tunggu dulu! Maksudnya rapot aku merah semua bukan kebakar!" Killua berusaha ngejar Gon tapi apesnya, Tiba-tiba dia kesandung pohon (?) Dan Gon keburu nelpon pemadam kebakaran

.

.

"De, Mana yang kebakar?!" 3 Buah mobil pemadam kebakaran segera muncul di depan muka Gon dan Killua

"Ini pak, rapot temen saya kebakar!" Seru Gon dengan amat amat sangat keras sampe hujan lokal dari mulutnya pun terjadi

"Bu-Bukan gitu, Gon! Maksudnya rapot gw merah semua!" Killua segera menjelaskan semua yang terjadi sambil pamerin rapotnya depan Gon dan para pemadam kebakaran, tertampanglah nilai 50 untuk Matematika, Fisika, Biologi 60 untuk Geografi, Sejarah, Ekonomi

"Gimana sih, de?! Gatau ya? Istri saya mau lahiran di dukun beranak, Saya langsung lari kesini taunya saya Cuma dikerjain!" Pemadam Kebakaran itu pun naek darah

"Iya! Saya lagi di WC umum sampe digedor-gedorin !" Pemadam kebakaran yang satu lagi pun ikut-ikutan

"Y-Ya maap, bapak-bapak" Gon dan Killua dengan speechlessnya minta maaf pada pemadam kebakaran itu

"Apa?! Om?! Panggil gw Justin Bieber!" Pemadam kebakaran itu makin marah, Minta dipanggil Justin Bieber padahal mukanya kaya tukang ketoprak depan rumah author

"I-Iya Bang Justin" Gon kembali minta maaf dengan tergagap-gagap

.

.

"Jadi kamu mau masuk SMK?" Gon kembali nanya hal itu sama Killua dan Killua Cuma nganggukin kepalanya

"Iya, Kalo kamu?" Killua balik nanya ke Gon setelah menjawab pertanyaan Gon

"Kalo kamu masuk SMK aku masuk SMK juga aja deh" Gon menjawab sambil menatap muka Killua

"Kenapa? Rapot kamu kan bagus" Tanya Killua lagi emang dasar Killua tuh kepo-_- *Dicincang*

"Apa gunanya sekolah di tempat bagus tapi hari-hari gw sepi ga ada kamu ?" Kata-kata terakhir Gon berhasil membungkam mulut Killua, Membuat keheningan yang cukup panjang terjadi diantara mereka

"Thx Gon, kamu selalu ada buat gw nemenin gw"

"Kamu juga selalu nemenin gw, hari-hari gw jadi lebih hidup karena lu"

"Gon, kamu mau janji sesuatu ga sama gw?"

"Janji apa?"

"Janji kalo kita bakal terus bersama"

"Iyalah"

"Selamanya?"

"Iya..Selamanya"

.

.

"Gon, Killua! Gw cari-cari lu ternyata lu berdua disini?!" Tiba-tiba suara yang udah gak asing di telinga Killua dan Gon muncul

"Le-Leorio, Ngapain lu?" Killua bertanya dengan wajah innocentnya

"Heh! Lu gimana sih?! Nyetrika baju aja ga bener! Liat nih celana gw bolong!" Leorio yang kesel gara-gara celananya bolong sampe diketawain orang-orang di supermarket karena celana pendeknya warna pink pun langsung ngejar-ngejar Gon dan Killua pake sapu

.

.

OWARI

.

Gimana fic kali ini? Jelek kah? Bagus kah? Semoga suka, Dan aku gak maksud bashing chara Killua maupun Gon, Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan pada penulisan, Aku juga mau minta maaf kalo misalnya author udah ilang dari peradaban cukup lama (?) *Ga ada yang nyari* soalnya waktu itu lagi galau-galauan bareng Kuroneko Sama *nah loh* Kuroneko galauin Killua, Aku galauin Kirito-_- *Curcol*


End file.
